Garrett Megg
Kamen Rider Minos is the Secondary Rider that appears in Kamen Rider Electric King. Garrett Megg Garrett Megg is a man who bears the same name as Amanda's fiancé who mysteriously disappeared prior to the beginning of the series, but similarities do not go any further it would seem. It is later revealed that Garrett is the very same Garrett Megg, only a decade younger, sharing his future self's high knowledge of astronomy. Prior to the series, Garrett Megg encounters his future self, the older Garrett Megg of the present, who revealed to him the situation relating to the Imagin. Provided with the Minos arsenal & Deneb, Garrett takes the MinoLiner forward in time to May 20. Unlike Dwayne, Garrett claims that protecting the flow of time is not the same thing as protecting people. He says that saving people is unnecessary if it means disrupting the flow of time even if it means sacrifices must be made to save the future. He holds a very spoiled personality, & often acts like a child when things do not go his way & putting lots of sugar in his coffee before actually tasting it, hence earning him the nickname "Mr. Butler" by Mack Taros. Garrett is also the kind of figure who would use dishonest methods to get the job done, but has since abandoned this way of fighting. A running gag with Garrett is his hatred for mushrooms in his food, going as far as a comic beating to make sure Deneb does not serve any. After Garrett disappears in time (during the events of Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD Neo Generations: The Demon Island Warship), an even younger version of Garrett appears known only as "Gary". Gary possesses an artifact that the Demon Brothers need to complete their plan. Thus Dwayne, Henry, & the rest of the ElectroLiner crew aid him & get the artifact to the past. To protect Gary, Deneb, not knowing he is actually Garrett, asks to form a contract with him, allowing him to gain a physical form. Gary's wish for the contract is for Deneb to see his contract holder, once more. The adult Garrett & the MinoLiner make a cameo appearance in the end, with the former reuniting with Deneb. Garrett returns once more when his relationship with Amanda begins to be threatened by the actions of the Piggies Imagin. When possessed by Deneb, Garrett's hair grows out past shoulder length with two locks of hair on each side of his head. On the right side, the lock is a neon green with a darker green streak within it. His personality is also overwritten by Deneb's, who is much more polite & apologizes for Garrett's actions, often by giving out Deneb Candies & acting overly friendly. This usually gets Garrett angry, thus forcing Deneb out of him & comically beating him. In one occasion, he was also possessed by Mack Taros. Although surprised & initially annoyed, he allowed the possession to happen for a short while. Fictional character biography Prior to the series, Garrett Megg encounters his future self, the older Garrett Megg of the present, who revealed to him the situation relating to the Imagin. Provided with the Minos arsenal & Deneb, Garrett takes the Mino-Liner forward in time to May 20, where he makes himself known to Dwayne Winfield after the Wolf Imagin is destroyed. He warns Dwayne not to look for the mysterious man in the trenchcoat, the future Garrett Megg that Dwayne knows as his sister's fiancé. Garrett also reveals that he is Kamen Rider Minos, chiding Dwayne's flawed ideals as Electric King yet was unhinged when Dwayne intended to keep fighting for what he believes in. Once he meets his near-future self, who abducts Dwayne to prepare for an event known as the Climax Scene, Garrett begins to respect the boy chosen to be Electric King. Garrett originally has ten Minos Cards, the items that allow him to become Minos, which are in turn are tied to the memories people have of the elder Garrett. Each time a card is used up from a battle, the memories from normal people who knew Garrett disappear as well. It is this reason that he tries not to become Minos very often, only doing so if it is necessary to help Electric King. After using up his second-to-last card in an attempt to save Deneb, only to learn it was a false alarm, Garrett is reluctant to use his final card until Amanda is kidnapped by one of her former suitors that has been possessed by the twin Anthopper Imagin. He uses his last card as Amanda begins to remember him, making Amanda & the suitor lose all memories of the Garrett they knew. Unable to become Minos, Garrett is confronted by his older self, receiving another set of Minos Cards despite Deneb's protests. These new cards show that the older Garrett is displaced from time & space during each transformation, as memories of him alone cannot power the cards. As Kai arrives, Kai sees fit to eliminate Garrett Megg, as he believes that Garrett is the key to the Junction Point. Kai sends the female Snail Imagin to kill Garrett before he could meet his older self, removing him from time. However, the Minos Cards have created a time lag, allowing Garrett to return despite not being a Singularity Point like Dwayne. He also uses red Minos Cards, which Dwayne notices. Garrett tells him that the memories of the older Garrett are no longer enough to support Minos' power, & now his memories in the present year are being used as power to transform him into Minos Zero Form. Eventually, Kai starts to question his agenda & realizes that Garrett & his future self have been acting as a distraction from his true target: Amanda, who is tied to the Junction Point. Once Dwayne goes into the past, Garrett is forced to battle the numerous Imagin under Kai, fighting them & the Death Imagin to protect Amanda until Dwayne returns. When Dwayne does return, Garrett fights alongside him using the last card Deneb gave him, which severs his ties to his future self. After the battle is over, Garrett immediately returns to the Mino-Liner to find Deneb only to find nothing but the last meal Deneb prepared for him, which ironically has mushrooms in it. Garrett willingly eats the meal as Deneb surprises him. Instead of comically beating him up as normal, Garrett instead hugs Deneb, crying tears of joy. After Garrett, Megan, & Dwayne discuss their respective futures, Garrett gives Megan a pocket watch, which signifies a possible meeting in the future. Garrett & Deneb say their goodbyes to Dwayne as the Mino-Liner departs into the time stream. Later, Dwayne finds Garrett having been investigating the crime lord Fidel Smith undercover & discovering his ties to Nega Taros. Garrett & Deneb manage to maintain his guise of being a villain in the ranks until Dwayne's partner Tash gets himself caught by the evil organization. Attempting to save Tash, he gets caught in Nega Taros' trap to draw out the detectives pursuing him. In the ensuing battle, Garrett is revealed to be in possession of more regular Minos cards. Garrett & Deneb later return to aid the ElectroLiner Crew when Dwayne is abducted by Nex, joining the epic battle against the revived Imagin and the villains of the Phantom Train. After a time anomaly (attributed to Kamen Rider DCD) causes Garrett to disappear in time, an even younger version of Garrett appears in the special Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD NEO Generations: The Demon Island Battleship, though the entire cast only know of him as "Gary". Gary possesses an artifact that the antagonists wish to have. Thus Dwayne, Henry, & the rest of the ElectroLiner crew aid him & get the artifact to the past. To protect Gary, Deneb, not knowing he was Garrett, asks to form a contract with him, allowing him to gain a physical form. Gary's wish for the contract is for Deneb to see his contract holder again. It is most likely that the Garrett from the present year will return to Earth because as he is Megan's father & Megan still continues to exist, although having a younger body, so in the Electric King universe, he will definitely return from his displacement. Video Game appearances Forms Unlike Kamen Rider Electric King, Minos uses a card system, using Minos Cards to activate the transformation process. A Minos Card disappears after use, which limits the number of times the Minos transformation can be achieved as each time a card disappears. At the beginning, Minos had multiple forms that he could assume in battle. On his own, Garrett could become Kamen Rider Minos Altair Form. His name & bull motif are based on King Minos & the Minotaur from Greek mythology. When the Imagin Deneb possesses him, he is able to become Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form. According to source material, Altair & Vega Form are based on the Summer Triangle, which is part of the myth that is the basis for both the Chinese legend of Qi Xi & the Japanese Tanabata Festival. A cowherd named Niu Lang/Hikoboshi (Altair) is separated from his lover & the mother of his children, the fairy Zhi Nü/Orihime (Vega), by the great river (the Milky Way) as punishment for the fairy having eloped with a mortal man. Every year, the magpies take pity on the two lovers & become a bridge at Deneb to allow the two lovers to be together once again. Altair Altair Form *'Rider height': 192cm *'Rider weight': 89kg *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 5t **'Kicking power': 7t **'Maximum jump height': 35m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5s Altair Form is the default form of Minos, using the Minos Cards to evoke the change. It is named after the star Altair in the constellation Aquila the Eagle. The "mask" is made up of two green bull's head-shaped visors, the same motif as the Zero-Liner Drill, which is based on the mythological creature in Greek mythology (& the mythological occupation of Altair as a cowherd in source material). These form from two bull's head-shaped train cars that ride along the tracks on Minos' helmet. The rest of the body has a set of converging train tracks that are almost like a zipper. Altair Form has generally balanced abilities comparable to Electric King's Sword Form. When Garrett becomes Altair Form, he says, "I'll tell you this for starters…" followed by something that concerns Garrett's strength or how annoyed he is. After using the Red Zeronos card, Garrett's own memories were used to cause Altair Form to "rust", changing it into Zero Form, although the future Garrett Megg is still able to assume Altair Form. In the final fight, Garrett once again uses this form using the last of the original Minos cards. Later during the investigation of Nega Taros, Garrett returns with a new set of Minos cards, able to assume Altair Form once again. Vega Vega Form *'Imagin': Deneb *'Rider height': 199cm *'Rider weight': 123kg *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 7t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.7s Vega Form is the form of Zeronos that comes from being possessed by the Imagin Deneb. It is named after the star Vega in the constellation Lyra the Lyre. It has a series of cannons on its shoulders called the Minos Nova. In the process of transforming into Vega Form, Deneb's body makes up various aspects of the form: his face is on Vega Form's chest, his hands form the Minos Nova, & his cloak becomes the cape. The "mask" is made up of a spool of thread, as Vega is a weaver, that opens up into a star shape. Vega Form is physically stronger than Altair Form, although suffers a loss of speed & overall agility. Whenever Deneb possesses Garrett to assume Vega Form, he says "I'll tell you this for starters…", following with a honest fact that annoys both the opponent & Garrett. Vega Form is accessed for the last time during the final battle, playing a part in the destruction of the Death Imagin, although Garrett assumes the form once more in the fight against Nega Taros. Zero Zero Form *'Rider height': 192cm *'Rider weight': 89kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7t **'Kicking power': 9t **'Maximum jump height': 42m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Zero Form is a form of Minos that Garrett can assume, visually similar to Altair Form, but with a red color scheme (in place of Altair Form's green parts) & golden trimmings. After Garrett used the first Red Minos card, it used his own memories as a catalyst to cause the green portions of Altair Form to rust dramatically, turning them red & giving the armor a rustic-like texture while increasing its capabilities. As he did with Altair Form, Garrett can now assume Zero Form on his own, with access to the Denebick Buster. Zero Form is lost when Garrett is defeated by the Death Imagin using his last Red Minos card, but is later regained through unknown means in time to aid the ElectroLiner crew against Nex & the revived Imagin. Possibly because memories of him are being made in the present time. Unlike his other two cards, when the Zero Form card is inserted into the belt, it will exclaim "Charge & Up". Equipment Device *Minos Belt: Transformation Belt *Minos Cards: Cards that allow Minos to change forms & perform attacks Weapons *MinoGasher: Personal weapon *Minos Nova: Personal weapon in Vega Form *Denebick Buster: Zero Form's primary weapon Vehicles *Mino-Liner: Minos' personal train *Machine MinoHorn: Minos' Rider Machine Notes *His Bull motif & green color is similar to Kamen Rider Torque. **A references of this is seen in the first episode of Kamen Rider DCD, where Torque is seen on top of the MinoLiner. See Also *Yuto Sakurai - Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Electric King Category:Rivals Category:Electric King Riders Category:Contract Holders Category:Antiheroes Category:Support Riders Category:Heroes Category:Tech Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Green Riders Category:Red Riders